Without You
by fanficfanatict
Summary: How Chase and Zoey feel after goodbye zoey. Very sad and songs by american rejects and spring awakening. chapter 3 is up! review please and thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Chase sat on the floor breathing heavily with both of his hands in tight fists. He had just admitted he was in love with Zoey Brooks but she was not there like he ahd imagined. Zoey was in England with both of her parents at a new school. She propbably already met some charming brown hair brown eyed boy with a cool british tongue. She and her new roomates were probably squeeling over this boy and talking about him. Chase was probably nowhere in her mind.

His fists clenched tighter. His teeth gritted and one single tear fell down his face. Zoey Brooks was the only girl, no woman he had ever loved and now she was gone. The worst part was he let her go. She was like water the day she left, he could have stopped her but she slid away. Chase's breathing grew faster as more andmmore tears fell from his red face. He hugged his body to make himself warm and he soon began to sweat. However he was colder than ever.

Chase Mathews never cried and yet his tears turned into sobs. He cried out to the person he wished to see most. She did not come, she never would. The boy who sat in the middle of his dorm rose to his feet and walked over to his cd player. He turned on a song that would not improve his mood. Sometimes sad music is just what you need though. The song began to ring

One boy, one girl, two hearts, their world Time goes by, secrets rise One more, sad song, tears shed, she's gone She'd take it back, if she only could

And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me What can I do, I cannot breathe My heart is torn, for all to see Alone with you, alone with me.

Best friend, worst thing, she's been, cheating Friend deceives, she leaves Last date. She cries, whispers, goodbye She walks once more, out that door

And all the perfect words they seem so wrong,  
She's gone You wish that you could learn to see,  
The door is closed and you wish you could be

Alone with you, alone with me What can I do, I cannot breathe My heart is torn, for all to see Alone with you, alone with me.

Please stay, don't go away The hardest thing is letting go of you Please stay, don't go away The hardest thing is letting go of you what can I do?

Alone with you, alone with me, what can I do?  
I cannot see, alone with, alone with, alone with you, alone with me, what can I do? I cannot breathe, my heart is torn for all to see, alone with you, alone with me

Chase fell back on the floor and cryed.

-------------------Zoey in England-----------------------

Zoey had just saw Chase say he loved her. She would never say it but she felt the same way. This young girl sat at her computer and turned on he cd player to listen to a song that explained what she was feeling so perfectly

You fold his hands, and smooth his tie., You gently lift his chin- Were you really so blind, and unkind to him?

Can't help but itch, to touch, to kiss,  
To hold him once again. Now, to close his eyes, never open them...?

A shadow passed, A shadow passed,  
Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home.

All things he never did are left behind; All the things his Mama wished he'd bare in mind;  
And all his Dad had hoped he'd know.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

The talks you never had, the Saturdays you never spent,  
All the "grown-up" places you never went;

And all of the crying you wouldn't understand,  
you just let him cry-"Make a man out of him.  
A shadow passed, a shadow passed,  
Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home.

All the things he ever wished are left behind;  
All the things his Mama did to make him mind;  
And how his Dad had hoped he'd grow.

All things he ever lived are left behind;  
All the fears that ever flickered through his mind;  
All the sadness that he'd come to own.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh (2x)  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh

A shadow past, a shadow past,  
Yearning, yearning for the fool it called a home.

And, whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind.  
It whistles through the ghosts still left behind...Oh, Oh She knew she would never see himn again and somehow hope for Zoey Brooks was still there. Maybe just maybe she would see him again.

ftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftftft Author's Note- So whatta u think? Should I continue? I had a really big test so I couldn't update sorry but uppdates will come soon oh and review ;) thanx 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan Reese never cared for anyone's feelings beside his own but even then showing feeling made you weak. He was brought up only to care about himself and that whoever says they are your friends are lying. People never come through with what they say they are going to do. He knew this first hand because when he was five his mother and father got into a fight and she left. Of course she sent cards on holidays but it wasn't enough.

I know what you are all thinking what does this have to do with Zoey and Chase? Everything. Logan could not help feeling horrible for Chase because Chase had finally said somethinh they all knew he wanted to. It wasn't the way Chase had pictured though and Logan knew it. Logan's eyes were watery like the day his mommy left.

-----Flashback-----

"Mommy you and Daddy can go out to dinner. You'll make the cut all better I know it! Cause Daddy always says that cuts toughen you up."

"Logan honey I'm just going to visit grandma for a little while. I'll be back and we will talk every day. Your my best friend babe."

"You promise me, Mommy? I love you 3 much." it was a game they played. You would give numbers until someone said I loved you none much, as a joke of course.

"I love you 5 billion much." and with that she walked out the door. Little Logan Resse didn't understand why she never said I love you none much. He finally got it though, she didn't have to. She meant she loved him none much or she would have come back.

-----End Flashback----

Logan never wanted to get close to anyone anymore. It hurt way to much to feel, to cry, and to love. So when his best friend Chase began to cry he couldn't be so vunerable. It was way to hard to love and to comfort Chase. Chase Mathews although very emotional and weak was much stronger than Logan. He could do something Logan couldn't, feel.

-----Chase-----

Hugging his body close to him made his body even colder. He didn't want to feel he didn't want to live. Just out of the corner of his eye he saw a silver object. It was Logan's pocket knife. That knife looked so good at that moment. Chase picked it up and raised it to his throat, he whispered something so soft it was unhearable to the common ear. He said,"For the love lost." and...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note-  
You must all really hate me right now but I haven't decided to finish chase off or not so you all decide. if i don't get reviews i will kill him for sure so review. 3 ;) 


	3. Chapter 3

Chase raised the blade to his throat. So many thoughts when to his head before he made the final cut. About his life,, his love, his family. Dammit. Chase put the blade down to write something to them. He couldn't depart without saying goodbye.

In life people must do many hard things but saying goodbye is the hardest. Chase could not say goodbye to Zoey and he regreted it. So he knew before he stopped his time he should take some time for all to know. He walked over to the desk and picked up a pen and paper and began to write...

Dear Friends And Family,  
I write this letter to you because personally I know how hard it is to lose a loved one without saying goodbye. This letter is not meant to be an end but instead a begining. I wish to start a new because I do not see the point to live anymore. Why, do you ask? Zoey Brooks. I'm in love with her.Do not think I am to young to know what love is. I do know what love is, I feel it all of the time or I did before she left. My love for her is like a well... I can't really say some sappy love thing because that wouldn't explain it. Every time she walked in the room my chest grew heavy like I coudn't contain my heart. It wasn't mine, not anymore Before I leave you all I have to tell some of you some things.  
Mom and Dad. I love you I really do but I can't live like this not ever. You both were always right by the way. About me staying up all night to play my guitar. So go on and say it. I told you so or I knew it or both, whatever. One more thing don't be mad at Zoey. It isn't her fault, it's mine.  
Be mad at me, please. Goodbye.  
Michael. Hey man, what's up? I ... I'll miss you. Your like my brother from another motha. If that makes sense and I love you to man. I will come back and haunt you though if you touch my laptop. Sorry dude, forgive me.  
Logan. Damn, what can I say to you. First off your rude and obnixous. Secondly you really piss me off when you flirt with Zoey. Most importantly your one of my best friends. I do not know why you just are. Don't hit on Zoey if you ever see her again by the way. Goodbye.  
Lola. A round of applause for the greatest actress in the world but more importantly the greatest friend in the world. You were a great person and you knew that I loved Zoey, So I'm guessing your smart too. I'll miss you.  
Quinn. Don't try to bring me back because I know somehow you can. I'm happier this way, really. You have to understand the pain was to much for me. Cure cancer or something like that instead. Peace.  
Zoey. In one life time most people do not believe in something so strongly to end their life for it. However, I met you. I fell in love with you and being friends was enough, for a while. I grew impatient over time and every guy you dated I wanted to strangle. You were happy and no matter how many times my heart ripped and teared I let you be happy. Because your smile was all I needed. I love you! I love you! You do not know how often I say that. Do not feel bad for me because I know you do not trully love me the way I do. Just being friends is you motive. So to end my letter and life I end with this.  
Time we do not always have but instead we have moments. I have many good moments so I think my time should halt. I'll miss you all.  
Love Chase

Chase put down the pen and floded the letter in his hand. He raised the blade once more and with one qiuck movement...

-  
Author's Note Cliff Hanger! Bum Bum Bum. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna kill Chase so maybe some reviews could point me in the right direction. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note- Okay Chase is coming back on the show so now I CAN UPDATE! Also I have decided weither or not to kill Chase and you'll find out in this chapter. Read to find out LIVE OR DIE!

A tear fell from Zoey's face. It dripped down on to her black dress. The dress wrinkled at the touch of water.

A white coffin began to descend into the ground as the priest said some words about the deceased. However, she didn't care. All she heard was a breif ringing in her ear. She could not believe that the person she loved so much was dead. He had died while he was in the states and she couldn't even say good-bye. Zoey began to remember...

"Chase loves me! Chase loves me! He loves me! I can't believe it!" Zoey spun around her room happily. Then her phone began to ring. She picked it up and all she heard was Dustin crying in the phone.

"Zoey..." he said but couldn't finish.

"Dustin. What is it?" she said trying to comfort her brother.

"He died. He died Zoey. I saw him! It was terrible. I've never been so upset in my life."

She caught her breath. Who had died that made Dustin so upset? "Dustin who died? You need to answer me!" she began to cry. Zoey knew it could have been anyone.

"He was so young and had so much more to do with his life. To die the way he did is just horrible. Zoey he was so pale. You need to come back to PCA.  
I'm so upset. I need you here."

His words all became a blur, "Dustin who died?"

"Grandpa Daniels. He was my favorite grandfather. He was always so energetic. Granddad was hit by a car. You need to come back."

"I'll be home soon Dustin. I need to call someone."

"Bye Zoe. Please be home soon."

"Okay. Love you and be strong until I get there." Zoey hung up her phone.

Her knees finally gave in and she began to cry. She loved her Granddad. A pink cellphone was the only thing Zoey needed at that moment and so she grapped her phone.

"I would like one ticket to Californa please."

-Five Hours Later-

Zoey ran to Chase's dorm room. She neded him to hold her in her hour of need. The door to his dorm flung open with the force of her arm.  
"Chase I need to..."

Zoey stopped dead in her tracks. The sight before her made her forget completly about her grandfather. Chase stood before her getting ready to slit his neck with a knife to kill himself.

He opened his eyes and saw Zoey. The knife fell out of his hands (A.N.- your welcome). One word escaped his lips "Zoey."

He ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh my god. Zoey I thought I would never see you again. And then I thought a life without you is no life at all. Here you are though and now I can't believe I was that stupid and gods I love you. I'm sorry it took me so long to say. But, I love you with all my heart and now you think I'm crazy so you won't even waqnt to be friends and..."

Zoey slapped his shoulder," You scared me! Don't ever do that again. I love you and I would die without you. Don't leave me. Do you understand?"

Chase nodded and opened his mouth to speak but something wouldn't let him, Zoey's lips.

That memory for Zoey was one of the scariest and best memory's that she carried with her. She looked down at her grandfather and silently blessed him.  
For if Zoey did not come home for her grandfather she would be without Chase forever. At the same time she was filled with feelings of saddness for she wished her grandfather was with her right now.

Two large hands wrapped theor way around her waist hugging her from behind. Chase belonged to the arms. zoey turned around and faced him. He lowered his lips on hers.

Then Chase whispered in her ear, "I'd die without you." 


End file.
